Computer virtualization is a technique in which a single set of hardware is shared among different virtual instances of a computer system. Each instance—a virtual machine (“VM”)—believes that it owns a whole, hardware computer system, but in reality, the hardware resources of a computer system are shared among the different VMs. Advances in virtualization, including advances in virtualization for devices other than the CPU, system memory, and the like, are constantly being made.